


Fun and silly works

by Inowbre



Category: Original Work
Genre: Flash Fiction, Gen, How Do I Tag, Humor, Short Stories, Silly, first fic, lockdown entertainment, two authors, various and sundry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25408930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inowbre/pseuds/Inowbre
Summary: A friend and I have begun a game together. We write a story together by each adding a sentence. I write a sentence, he writes the next I write another and so on. It's been fun, and we thought it might be worth sharing here.  Please enjoy our attempts at lockdown fun.
Relationships: None
Kudos: 2





	1. Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Our first one sentence each story! It got weird fast because we're a little weird. I hope you enjoy it anyway!

The bees buzzed in the late summer breeze. They were clockwork and angrily chasing her.

"Those automated honey-making machines were a mistake," she thinks.

She dove into the nearby river to hide and called upon her otter friends to help her. The bees didn't like that- not one bit! The otters were disappointed; there's no meat in a clockwork bee. But they gamely went on the offense.

Soon metallic remains littered the stream bed. As they fell in the water, they made strange music which she danced to as she harvested the honey.

*More honey bee, less killer bee next time, the increased honey production is not worth the drama*.


	2. The dragonet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tiny dragon and its hoard. Also a rude newcomer to its amazingness!  
> Enjoy!

The dragonet chased its hoard- a single gold coin which bounced and rolled improbably off the feet of the market place patrons. Someone picked up the coin and flipped it. The dragonet hissed in displeasure, how dare someone touch its hoard! It attacked the shoes that were bigger than it. The owner of the shoes picked it up by its scruff to get a better look at the tiny nuisance.   
“Whose are you?”  
Ignoring the insufferable person who DARES to pick it up like a cat, the dragonet reaches for the coin.  
“Hey man, give the dragon the coin”  
"uh, oh. Sorry!" The person still rudely holding its illustrious self held the coin up in reach.  
The dragonet grabbed the coin and started purring.  
"What in the world...?" Said the person still holding onto it, they were perhaps less horrible now.  
"Oh, don't mind her. That's the village dragon."  
The dragonet hissed in surprised displeasure as its magnificentness was dropped  
The dragonet's tiny wings fluttered as it fell. They provided just enough lift to break its fall, so its magnanimousness wasn't injured. The dragonet scampered off with its hoard.   
“So... the town dragon is a little lizard, huh?”  
“The mom was a bit bigger, she's young yet.”  
“Was? What happened to the mom?”  
"Oh, she's in the villa down the road, dragonet inherited us."


End file.
